Habit
by Lovely Spell
Summary: "It's become a habit. I don't mind the pain, but it seems that I can't fool those around me for long." Naruto has a dangerous addiction he's been keeping a secret. Sasuke has decided it's time for Naruto to quit whether he likes it or not.


Hi. Thanks for stopping by. ^_^ If you like this story, please check out my profile page to read more.

I don't own Naruto. I unfortunately still don't have a beta. **Please review, if you enjoyed it.** When I get reviews it encourages me to write more. I'm sure that works the same way with everybody though. lol

**Enjoy.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's become a habit. I don't mind the pain, but it seems that I can't fool those around me for long.<em>

Sasuke marched into Naruto's apartment and slammed the door behind him. "You've been at it again." He accused.

"No." Naruto lied. It was obvious. His eyes didn't meet Sasuke's and he was running a hand through his hair.

"Naruto, don't lie to me." Sasuke approached Naruto and took his hands. He brought up to his face and smelled them. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste and dropped the hands. "I can still smell it on your hands.

Naruto looked down at his nails and fingers. He wiped them on his pants. "Sasuke, just mind your own business." Naruto said and walked away.

Sasuke didn't follow. He looked around the apartment to look for Naruto's new stash.

"How do you expect to go on missions like this?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't interfere!" Naruto insisted. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Liar." Sasuke said. "This is for your own good. You need help, if you're really this addicted."

"I'm not. Sasuke, why are you even here?" Naruto asked defensively.

"I'm here because somebody saw you buying." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Naruto asked immediately.

"Sakura." Sasuke said and took a seat on the couch. He had a new advantage of seeing the room from a lower angle. "You know she knows better than most the harm this is doing to you." Sasuke said.

Naruto deflated. He did feel a little guilty over Sakura. She was the only other one who knew aside from Sasuke. He took a seat next to his best friend. "Sasuke, it's not that easy, but after I finish this batch I'll stop." Naruto assured him.

"Naruto, do you know how many times you've said that?" Sasuke asked. "Do you know how many 'batches' of this you've bought, finished and then restocked on while saying it's the last?"

Naruto knew very well he'd said it before. "I just don't see the harm in it." Naruto insisted.

"That's because you don't want to see." Sasuke sighed. He knew it was a lost cause to try and change his mind with reason. He could find the offenders and yet he knew Naruto would just sneak out when he wasn't watching to get more.

"Other people-"

"Yes. I've heard that argument of yours too," Sasuke said. "but they aren't like you. You have responsibilities. For Konoha's sake you're the Hokage! Think about that for a change. If you don't stop, I'll personally go to Tsunade and ask her to come out of retirement while you get your head together." Sasuke warned.

He'd never wanted to force Naruto's hand. He knew that if it wasn't a choice made by his own will then he was more likely to return to the bad habit, but Sasuke was backed into a corner. He cared too much about his friend to just stand on the sidelines. Sasuke hoped that after a few weeks free of his addiction Naruto's mind would clear and he'd be more able to make sense and then accept the choice as his own.

Naruto thought for a few silent minutes. He knew Sasuke was right. He did have responsibilities; he was the leader of a great village now. He couldn't be the one making mistakes anymore. He was the one who was supposed to be setting a good example. If he had a weakness then Konoha's strength had a hole that needed repair.

Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen. "Here take it." Naruto reached into the fridge and held out a jar.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "I knew you had it in you."

"Don't gloat you bastard." Naruto mumbled as he finally let go of the jar. "It's not my fault it's hard to let go." He said a little louder.

After the brief struggle Sasuke took the jar. "Naruto, relax. Once Sakura clears you after a few months then you can eat as many pickles as you want again."

Naruto shook his head and muttered angrily about beating gastritis as he walked away.

* * *

><p>I wrote this while eating pickles. I'm sure those of you who have been reading my stories for a while are perfectly aware of how sickly I am. Pickles are just another item on my 'do not eat' list. Oh, and since you're on your way out now, I hope you leave me a review. <strong>Thank you all for reading!<strong> ^_^


End file.
